Strength and Love
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: After their father's unexpected death, two years ago, Touya and Sakura turn to each other. The tragedy of losing another parent changes Sakura almost completely, but what will Syaoran do when he comes back and finds his little blossom so weak?SyaoSaku
1. Prologue

**Strength and Love**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

**AN: Hello! This is my first CardCaptor Sakura fanfic and I hope you all like it. I write this story to honor my older brother who died almost three years ago on a heart disease. I shared a loving and close relationship with him and I'll try to portray that in the relationship between Touya and Sakura. Touya is one of my favorite characters in the show and the manga and I think that he could've been given a bigger role.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and oh the pairings are Syaoran&Sakura, Touya&Yuki, Tomoyo&Eriol, Chiharu&Yamazaki and Rika&Terada-sensei.**

* * *

"Morning, Onii-chan! Morning, Yuki-kun!"

Sixteen year old Kinomoto Sakura came down the stairs in her everyday clothes, it was the first day of the summer vacation and for once Sakura was grateful that she would spend the day alone; she really needed some time for herself.

Her brother Touya smiled at her warmly and handled her a cup of warm milk.

"Morning, Sakura. You're early today. Have something planned?"

Sakura sat down, after exchanging a few words with Yukito and shot Touya a smile. After the death of their father two years ago, the siblings searched comfort in each other, realizing that they only had the other left. Their relationship changed from frowns and scowled to smiles and love in a matter of days. Touya, understanding of his little sister's need of reassurance that she was loved, dropped his teasing attitude and poured all his love into his actions when dealing with her. Sakura likewise returned her brother's love and affections tenfold and always searched his side when she needed a comforting embrace.

"No, nothing. I'm going to spend the day home, probably reading or watching TV, I just want to relax. School's too much for me these days, I'm glad it's time for the vacation."

Touya regarded his sister carefully. He'd noticed subtle changes in Sakura but didn't pay it much attention, chalking it up to suddenly losing the only parent they had left. But now that he thought about it, Sakura had really changed quite a bit. She was rarely tardy anymore, didn't shout through the house about god knows what, but most of all she didn't spend as much time with Tomoyo and her other friends as she did only two years ago. The old Sakura would have run out of the house, yelling about meeting Tomoyo and being late, before having time to say a word to him, after stomping on his foot for being called a kaijuu. This Sakura was more mature, gentler and seemed to have less energy then her younger self. She behaved more and more like their mother, minus the klutz-attacks that is. Sakura was a quite, elegant young woman who loved books more then anything. Touya guessed that those books gave her an out of the pain, their lives have become.

But he wished to have his old Sakura back, his cute little kaijuu, whom he adored with all his heart.

Smiling at her one last time, Touya got up and pressed a kiss in Sakura's hair. He loving smile made his heart falter a bit as he told her he'd be out with Yukito and walked out of the kitchen with Yuki's cheerful 'bye' still echoing. Sakura looked after them and let a held back tear slip down her cheek. She didn't dare cry in front of Touya, or even show sadness, but she cried every time she was alone, when no one watched. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong in the past few years and Sakura had long lost hope about her life ever returning to normal.

Syaoran was back in China, who knows when he'll come back, if ever, Meiling, too. Eriol was far away, Mizuki-sensei too; they left her when she needed their advice the most. Tomoyo didn't understand, no matter how hard she tried, they were just too different. Their other friends didn't try to get her to talk, they accepted what was, but they didn't understand either. Kero was of little help and her time with Yue was sparse. Then the only person who always understood and knew her left. The death of her father had punched Sakura in the gut and hard. The fear that might lose someone else and be left ultimately alone made her turn to her brother even more. She depended on him for everything, but most of all to keep her strong. She was sure that if she ever were to lose Touya that she'd definitely go crazy or die from grief.

She had to stay strong and dry her tears for Touya's sake; he mustn't see her tears, never. Touya must never think that she was sad, Touya must be happy, and for her beloved brother to be happy, Sakura needed to be happy as well, to smile and laugh when she wanted to cry. She knew that she was Touya's strength that he hasn't broken down simply because he didn't want to her tears, that's the reason he never must see her tears, she has to keep smiling even if it hurt, for Touya.

Brushing the lone tear away from her cheek, Sakura stood up and made to wash up, before rethinking and going back to her room, in search for a book, she needed a distraction.

What she didn't know was that Touya was watching her through the kitchen window and had seen her shed that tear. That tear slid a burning trail down Touya's soul as he watched Sakura's frail form move up the stairs. He felt Yuki's hand on his shoulder and put a smile on his face. He head to be strong, for both Sakura and Yukito, the two people who meant the world to him.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Lean On Me

_Chap.1: Lean On Me_

* * *

Two years have passed since Syaoran had heard last from Sakura. The last letter she wrote dated back two years and a week, she'd talked about her new school and their friends, told she was ok, but she missed him, then complained that her Dad had to go to Egypt to take a look on a newly discovered pyramid and that she'd be alone with Touya for quite some time. That was it; there were no letters after that. When he'd tried to call, nobody would answer and she'd never call back even if he always left a message. After almost six months of nothing, Syaoran had given up, he stopped calling and writing, but he still hoped that Sakura would send a word or call and have a explanation, but nothing happened.

Two years passed and Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. His Sakura couldn't have forgotten him just like that, their love was too strong. So he got Meiling, who was as worried as him to call Daidouji, she should know what's up with Sakura. Meling was glad to do so and the phone Syaoran offered, punching in Tomoyo's number. A few rings later, Tomoyo picked up.

Syaoran listened to Meiling's side of the conversation.

"Daidouji-san, this is Meiling, remember me? How are you?"

...

"Yes, we're all good, thank you. I'm glad to hear that you're well, too. But Daidouji-san, there is a specific reason I called. You see Kinomoto-san stopped writing and calling Syaoran two years ago rather abruptly and we've been worried ever since. We can't contact her, she doesn't reply to letters nor does she pick up her phone or call back. I don't know if you knew this, but maybe you know why she would do that. Syaoran is getting antsy, and honestly me too, this is not like Kinomoto-san."

...

"Uh-hum, I remember Syaoran saying something about that. Go on, please."

Syaoran stayed calm beside Meiling and listened. He was not sure, but just maybe Tomoyo would be able to clear up what was with Sakura. He only prayed that nothing had happened to her. Meiling's voice suddenly shouted out and he stiffened.

"WHAT?! When?! That's so terrible! Poor Kinomoto-san, now I understand. Listen, Daidouji-san, thank you for telling me this, I think that Syaoran and I will see you soon, we're coming to Japan, and Aunty Jelan can say what she wants! Thank you, Daidouji-san, sayonara!"

Syaoran looked at Meling's pale face; her eyed have started to fill with tears. Not wanting to assume anything before knowing, he tried to stay calm, but started panicking when Meiling didn't say anything. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Meiling, what the hell is happening? Tell me!"

Meiling's face was ashen, eyes full with tears and voice shaky as she repeated Tomoyo's words to Syaoran. Sakura's father had gone on a business-related trip to Egypt, to help examine a newly found pyramid, apparently another Pharaoh's tomb. The Egyptian archeologists didn't dare enter the pyramid, they were afraid that the nameless Pharaoh would kill them for disturbing his peace. A few American and Japanese specialists weren't so afraid of the king who died a young age and entered the pyramid. Just two hours later the ground shook and the sand swallowed the Pharaoh's tomb, along with all those men that went inside. That had been two years ago. Sakura and Touya had lost their father on that day.

Syaoran shuddered thinking of the gruesome death the always smiling, good-hearted father of his beloved Cherry Blossom must have died. His poor Sakura, no wonder they didn't hear from her. Who would want to write in a letter or talk over the phone over the loss of one's parent? His Sakura didn't have a mother and now the fate took her father away as well, the only person left for her to lean on was Touya.

Syaoran didn't doubt Touya's love for Sakura; his over-protectiveness wasn't born from dislike after all, but was it enough to quell her pain?

Meiling told also that Tomoyo said that Sakura had changed, that she'd gone into herself, withdrawing form her friends, even from her Guardians.

'I won't let you, my sweet little Blossom. I love the sunny, smiling, optimistic, clumsy little Card Mistress, I'll bring you back, I promise. You can always lean on me, my Sakura.'

His mind made up, Syaoran stood up, grabbed Meiling's hand and dragged her after him.

"We're going to my mother, Meiling. I don't care what she or the elders have to say, we're flying to Japan!"

Meiling rejoiced and run after him. That was her cousin, nothing stand in the way of the one and only Li Syaoran! Not even the head of the Li clan!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: The first chapter and Syoran learning of what happened. But will Yelan let him and Meiling go to Japan or will she say no? Can Syaoran fight against his own mother, or will he give in? Stay tuned till the next chapter!**

**Reviews make my world go round, and when my world goes round my fingers become glued to the keyboard, so review and the update will come fast!**

**Jas**


	3. Touya's Pain

_Chap.2: Touya's Pain_

* * *

Syaoran prepared to face his mother, intent on getting to Japan and Sakura, while the object of his concern and affections sat in her room with her iPOD on, over a book she recently bought. If he could see her in that very moment, Syaoran wouldn't believe his eyes, that simply wasn't his Sakura. And for the first time since they met Syaoran and Touya would be having the same opinion, without even knowing it.

Sakura's brother, meanwhile sat with Yuki in a small bakery, sipping coffee and idly watching as Yuki consumed twice his bodyweight in form of cookies, cake, sweet buns and anything else edible he could get his fingers on. The cute blonde waitress had tried flirting with Touya, but he barely spared her a look as his worries over about Sakura consumed his thoughts once again.

He knew she was hurting, he understood that pain, heck Fujitaka had been his father as well, but it still seemed that only Sakura had really been suffering. Touya was a grown man, with a fully developed character and personality, it would be hard for him to change, so even if his father's death hurt like hell, it still did nothing to change him as a person. But Sakura had just begun growing up when it happened, only a week prior to the accident she'd gotten her first monthly bleeding and had freaked out about it. The loss of her parent left a deep impression in the still developing personality and it seemed that she'd changed for the worse.

This quiet, unenthusiastic, calm, day-dreaming girl is not the Sakura Touya had expected her to be when she finally grew up. It was unbearable thinking that she would forever stay that way, that he would never again have his smiling little bundle of energy back. But after two years, Touya was starting to lose hope. He knew that she tried acting strong for his sake, that morning had not been the only time he'd seen her cry even if she tried to hide it, he'd seen her cry countless time in the last two years and not always over their father.

Touya was aware how much Sakura missed that gaki, Li, Syaoran or whatever his name was. He also knew that she'd broken up any contact with him after Fujitaka died. Why she was doing it he didn't know. It only brought her more pain, why would she do that to herself? Two years without a single word from the person you love the most has to be more then painful, Touya knew that if he had to endure losing his father and not hearing from Yuki for such a long time, that he'd die for sure.

Maybe that was a factor for her change, too. Syaoran wasn't there to lend her his strength, to let her lean on him. God knows only a brother a few friends who were loving but didn't understand, weren't enough to built her strength upon. He'd had Yuki there to lean on. Yukito was constantly by his side, comforting him when he needed it, giving him strength and most of all making him forget. Touya could forget anything when he was with Yuki, that was why he made Yuki move in with him and Sakura, saying that they had enough space and that it would make Sakura happy. Those were only shallow excuses, but even if Yuki was aware, he didn't say anything; he'd just smiled and brought his things over the next day.

Indeed it had made Sakura a little happier, but only for a short amount of time. As soon as the novelty of having Yuki constantly there wore down, her mood sobered again. It seemed impossible making her truly happy. Touya had been close to going to Hong Kong and dragging that gaki with him to Japan one time maybe a year ago, and he still wasn't sure if it had been alright to abandon that idea. But nothing was stopping him from taking the next plane and dragging the brat anyway. Only maybe the fact that Sakura would probably skin him alive.

She'd become incredibly stubborn, too. It seemed that she'd completely forgotten what it meant to be cute and sweet. While she still looked more then cute with her little nose, pouting lips and large emerald eyes, she had stopped giving him the puppy-dog looks when she wanted something, now she's demand it and pester him until he said yes. It was an incredibly annoying treat.

Not even that floating yellow bean-bag could get her to snap out of her behavior. Kero had given up, when she'd forced him to turn into his true form, locked him out of the house and refused to let him turn back into the stuffed animal. The fear of getting discovered should she pull a stunt like that again was too big, as if he'd mess with Sakura's volatile temper one more time. Even Yue, Yukito's true from had only met deaf ears.

Sakura had turned cold and that probably hurt the most. She shut everyone out, even him, the fear of losing one more beloved person too big, she most likely believes that if she didn't let them become too close to her that she wouldn't end up hurt again.

Yuki noticed Touya's mood and guessing what he was thinking about grasped his hand across the table, smiling a reassuring smile when their met, Touya's sad, glistening with unshed tears, Yuki's compassionate and understanding.

"Come on, Touya, let's take a walk."

Touya nodded and slowly stood up, gathering their things as Yuki went and paid for all the sweets he consumed and Touya's coffee.

They went out, slowly walking down the street, in comfortable silence, Touya's arm resting around Yuki's shoulders. Even if it looked like any other time they'd done this, Yukito knew that Touya's thoughts were still plagued with Sakura's tear form that morning in the kitchen and he feared he couldn't do anything to prevent Touya from bringing himself even more pain in trying to understand what was happening to his beloved sister. Those thoughts haunted Touya constantly, sometimes Yuki was able to snap him out of it, make him think of something else, but there were times, like this, when Touya was far too gone for Yuki to reach him.

Yuki loved Touya deeply and unconditionally, it hurt to see him in that state and being able to do anything, it hurt watching Sakura throwing her young life away in her sorrow, it hurt that the only thing he could do was stand there and helplessly watch.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: The second chapter. Was I quick? It was thanks to your wonderful reviews, keep it up and I'll keep the updates coming.**

**This chapter was concentrated on Touya, he next will explore Sakura a bit more.**

**I hope it was longer then the next one. **

**Tell me what you think,**

**Jas**


End file.
